Paracesis
The Paracesis is Ballas' signature weapon, introduced in . Also known as "The Sentient Slayer", the weapon can gain additional max ranks after polarization capping at rank 40, with the additional ranks applying a bonus damage to Sentients and removing their damage resistances. Acquisition The weapon blueprint is given to the player at the end of the Chimera Prologue quest. As it is required to start the Erra quest, the Paracesis cannot be sold. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Second highest critical chance of all heavy blades, behind . *Tied with Gram Prime and for the highest critical multiplier of all heavy blades. *High status chance. *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Stance slot has polarity, matching and stances. *Polarizing the weapon increases its max rank by 2''', capping at rank '''40 after 5''' polarizations. **Each rank above 30 adds a bonus damage to Sentients and increases mod capacity. At rank 40, the weapon gains damage properties against Sentients. '''Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Below average attack speed. Notes *Like the , Paracesis is able to perform the basic combo attack of a stance mod, with the mod in question being . *To access the Erra quest, players must equip the Paracesis to a Veil Proxima mission with an active Sentient Anomaly. From there, they must shatter a red crystal typically located towards the end of the Anomaly. **The crystal is client-side, so individual players will see their own crystals even if they've unlocked the quest. *The weapon's max rank caps at 40 after 5''' polarizations (max rank increases by 2 per Forma added). **Additional polarizations can be added when the weapon reaches its new max rank at that polarization level. **Each additional rank also gives Mastery Rank Experience, giving '''4,000 points in total. **Mod capacity scales with the additional ranks, and can reach a total of 90 at rank 40 with an Orokin Catalyst installed and a matching stance mod. ***Without an Orokin Catalyst, the max is 50. Combined with the five polarized mod slots required to reach that point, an Orokin Catalyst might not be required to finish modding the Paracesis. ***After polarizing a weapon, any additional mod capacity above 30 (60 with an Orokin Catalyst) will not take effect until the weapon's rank reaches 31 and above. **Paracesis' stealth damage bonus does not increase past the usual maximum of 7, reached at rank 30. **Each rank above 30 adds a bonus damage to Sentients. **At rank 40, all attacks except the slam attack gain properties against Sentients, including removing damage resistances from Battalysts, Conculysts, and Shadow Stalker, and resetting Profit-Taker Orb's shield weakness. However, it does not actually do damage, and can not kill Vomvalysts in their spectral form. Trivia *Paracesis is the first weapon: **That requires Orokin Ducats and Eidolon Shards to craft. **That can be ranked up above 30. *Paracesis appears to be a corruption of Paracelsus, the famed 16th-century Swiss alchemist. Some portraits of Paracelsus depict him holding a sword by the pommel which, depending on the source, was said to contain either the mythical Philosopher's Stone or the Azoth, a rumored substance that could cure any illness or dissolve any material. **Additionally, Paracelsus was the first person to describe the creation of a Homunculus, a small, fully formed human being, via artificial means. This could allude to Ballas' creation of the Warframes and, albeit indirectly, the Sentients. **Paracesis may also be a corruption of Paracentesis, a medical procedure where the abdomen is punctured with a hollow needle in order to sample or drain bodily fluids. If this is the case, then it would metaphorically allude to the function of the sword as a curative instrument against a "cyst" or "infection" (the Sentients). **Paracelsus is known as the father of toxicology, with one of his most famous tenets being that the dose makes the poison, referring to how otherwise harmless chemicals may become deadly in certain doses. Combined with Ballas's rant referring to the Lotus as a venomous viper, it may be a statement on the Lotus changing from a benevolent force to malevolent now that she's taken a more personal role. *In Devstream 123, DESteve advised not to sell the Paracesis (despite not being possible to), implying that it may be used in the upcoming cinematic quest, The New War. On , the weapon would come into play in triggering the Erra quest. Media Paracesis Crop.png|The Paracesis in the Codex Ballas Sword.png|Renders of the Paracesis at various angles, with a (currently unused) scabbard to the left. Paracesis1.png|Paracesis Color Scheme WARFRAME - Paracesis Builds and Synergies Patch History *Added Lifted status to the Paracesis on a Heavy Ground Slam attack. *Damage increased from 144 to 222. *Range increased from 1.45 to 2.9. *Status Chance increased from 12% to 22%. *Slam Attack increased from 144 to 999. *Slide Attack increased from 288 to 666. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Follow Through increased from 0.2 to 0.6. *Fixed the Paracesis having incorrect Mod capacity at Rank 30, which resulted in certain Mods not functioning correctly. This also fixes not being prompted that an equipped Mod that you are Ranking up via Endo exceeds the max Mod capacity and to uninstall. *Fixed ability to Forma the Paracesis for the second time when it is not at its ‘max Rank’. *Introduced. }} de:Paracesis es:Paracesis pt:Paracesis fr:Paracesis Category:Weapons Category:Update 23